Les' Revenge
by PawsomePuppy12
Summary: Les and dr.fushion want revenge on the wet side story gang so they kidnap lela and tanner! sorry its kind of short, its my first story on fanfiction, plz be nice! review and enjoy! thx for reading!


**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction story, hope you like! Also if you have any tips tell me, and plz be nice :)**

Ever since the bikers and surfers united together everything was how it was supposed to be, the only thing was 2 people were stuck on an island not far away from the beach and big mama's. "I cannot believe we lost!" cried les "sir, maybe we could get revenge, if we destroyed the stars of the movie, we could become famous!" said "yes, perfect idea, first we need to get off this island." "yes sir, but how?" just then a red rescue plane came by and noticed les and "we see you and we are coming to get you" yelled the plane's driver. "we're saved!" cried "time for revenge, muahahaha!" laughed les. "we are coming for you, lela and tanner!" les added.

Meanwhile at the beach...

Tanner and lela were taking a walk down the beach together and lela had an idea " tanner, want to ride on my bike down the beach together?" said lela, "yeah, sure, that would be totally cool!" replied tanner. "ok lets go get it!" when they were halfway to lela's bike, they heard a strange yet very familiar male voice, "where do you think your going, hmm?" said les. "run!" said lela, they started to run but suddenly were stopped by . "your not going anywhere!" he yelled, just then he took out his laser gun, set it on stun, and he zapped lela and tanner, then carried them to their hideout.

A few hours later at big mama's with the surfers and bikers

"I wonder where lela and tanner are?" said giggles "yeah they should have been back by now" said struts, "lets go look" "yeah, ok" giggles and struts went out to find them but found nothing " that's odd, where could they be?" "look, a note!" said giggles "lets bring it back!" said struts, "ok" giggles replied. they walked into big mama's and went onto the stage. "everybody listen!" yelled struts, all attention was drawn to them, "lela and tanner are gone!" yelled giggles. Gasps were heard all around the place "we found this note!" struts read the note out loud for everyone to hear, "dear surfers and bikers, come and get your little friends, lela and tanner, we have them, come now before its too late, Signed, Les and dr. fushion" then butchy came up to the stage " we needs to go ands find my sis and tanner, who is with me?" he yelled "I am!" they all said. "wait! we should get mack and brady too, tanner and lela are their best friends!" yelled seacat. "good idea, lets do it!" said giggles. then they ran off to go find them. Lugnut had just finishing the note to them, and he put it in a bottle and let it out to sea.

Meanwhile in mack and brady's world...

mack and brady were hanging out at mack's grandpa's surf shop, while they both wanted to go surfing, "grandpa me and brady are going surfing, we will be back soon!" "ok mack dear, have fun you too!" they got their boards and ran off to the beach, "hey mack look, whats that?" said brady. Mack grabbed the object out of the water, "its a message in a bottle!" mack then took it out and read it out loud to brady, dear mack and brady, help us please, lela and tanner are in trouble, please hurry! signed, Bikers and surfers. "lela and tanner are in trouble, we need to go to wet side story, now!" said mack, just then they got their boards and went to wet side story. when they woke up they say chee chee waiting for them "hey chee chee!" "hey guys come in quick, butchy is really nervous about lela and tanner, mostly lela!" "ok lets go!" when they went in they say lugnut trying to cheer butchy up by giving him a soda "butchy, what happened?" brady asked, "lela and tanner were kidnapped!" said butchy "save them please, especially lela!" he added "we wil ldo everything we can do to help" said mack "where did they go?" " les and have them!" said rascal. they ran off to find les and when they found them they saw lela and tanner tied to a machine together, "mack!" "brady!" "lela!" "tanner!" they untied them while lugnut and chee chee tied dr. fushion and les to the machine. "lets get outta here!" said struts, everyone ran outside while les and were still tied, "aww drat, we lost again" said les, and the machine exploded and they took off to an island near by. "yes! we did it!" said brady, butchy walked up to lela " hey sis, you alright, I was really worried" "aww butchy, I am fine, but thanks for rescueing me" "butchy hugged lela tightly and protectively, "thanks guys!" said tanner "no problem, but we need to get going now, bye!" "bye guys, and thanks a bunch!" everyone said. mack and brady took off into the ocean and returned home. "that was fun" said brady. "yeah now lets go surfing!" said mack and they ran off into the sunset together.

 **sorry if its so boring and short, its my first story ever, also if you have any fanfiction advice you could give me that is very much appreciated! thanks for reading! see ya in the next story!**


End file.
